


Only Time Will Tell

by thetimegoddessof221b



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimegoddessof221b/pseuds/thetimegoddessof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Wholock one shot for a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write something involving Sherlock, John, the Weeping Angels, River, and the Doctor?

John's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. At the moment all his flustered mind was able to work out was that this was not the same place that he had been standing at a few short seconds ago. His knees gave out and he fell onto the soft grass in a heap.

"Sherlock!?" He yelled at the empty field, "Sherlock where are you?"

No response. He felt himself start to panic and forced his racing thoughts to subside before he went into a panic, he needed to be calm. If he was calm, he could figure out what happened and find Sherlock. He tried to remember what he had been doing before he popped up in this barren field and found that he could only get flashes of what happened. Sherlock and him had been on another case where many different suspects had been disappearing, leaving no trace behind, and they had followed Sherlock's trail of deductions to an old abandoned house. They had split up and John went up to the second floor where the only things in the room were four strangely arraigned stone angels. He had turned around to call out to Sherlock and then… Nothing. He couldn't remember anything past that point.

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, might as well start walking. He continued to call out Sherlock's name as he walked across the grassy plain and eventually he saw a small, blue object in the background. Squinting, he made his way towards the mysterious object and as he drew nearer the blue blob on the horizon gradually took the shape of an old police box.

"Hello?" He called out to the box, not expecting a reply but, to his astonishment, a cheery voice responded.

"Yes! Yes hello! Who, might I ask, is greeting me?"

"Ummm," John replied uneasily as he finally reached the box. "My name is John. John Watson. I seem to be lost, do you know where I can get a cab?"

"Cab?" A woman's voice responded from within the blue box. "Those haven't been invented yet. Who are you?"

Quite suddenly a large mop of curly blond hair sprang out of the entrance and John jumped back in surprise.

"Ah I seem to have startled you, my apologies," said the smiling face under all that hair. "My name is River Song, archeologist. Now, who are you? Wait, no, don't tell me. Twentieth century clothing, a cell phone in your pocket, and talking about cabs, the angles must have gotten you. Am I right?"

John stood in shock. "Um, angels? And what do you mean cabs haven't been invented? I was just in one not a half an hour ago!"

"Tisk tisk," she shook her head. "Doctor we've got another one! Looks like he's from the same time period. Poor bloke doesn't have a clue." She called behind her, into the box.

"Right, well if you don't mind I'll be off," John said, backing away slowly. This woman was obviously insane.

"John? John is that you?" Said a familiar voice coming from within the blue box.

John stopped in his tracks and stared the the box in awe, was that Sherlock's voice? But, it couldn't have been, there was no way he could have fit in there!

"Sh-Sherlock?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah so you know him, I thought so. Well, come on in!" River said disappearing behind the blue door.

Not knowing what else to do John grasped the handle and pushed.

"How…" Was all he was able to utter as he caught a glimpse of the massive inside of the TARDIS. Sherlock was sitting in a chair a little ways away and was talking enthusiastically to a tall, lean man with a bowtie.

"John!" Sherlock said happily as he noticed him walk in and Sherlock ran over to his side. "Isn't this remarkable! The Doctor here has just been explaining everything and the science behind this is really quite amazing. I never could have dreamed of something like this!"

"Uh huh…" John said groggily, was he drunk or something? He tried to remember if he had taken any kind of drugs before he had left the house with Sherlock.

Sherlock laughed as he noticed the expression on John's face, "I know it's hard to believe but this isn't fake. You're not hallucinating John, trust me."

"I don't believe you." John whispered as he sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the main control panel.

"Well I wouldn't have believed me either a few hours ago. But John, I have a good feeling about this." And with that, Sherlock waked off and disappeared into one of the many hallways branching off from the center control.

"How are you coping?"

John lifted his head out if his hands and saw the same lanky man with the bowtie that he had seen before. "Not so great."

He nodded, "The first time's always the hardest. You'll get used to it after awhile I promise." He smiled broadly and bowed slightly, "I'm the Doctor, and I want to know if you would join me, River, and your most interesting friend Sherlock, on an adventure?"


End file.
